


I Don't Wanna Go To My Own Party

by WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Romance, from best friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Brienne’s birthday and her father just organized the biggest party with the most high profile guests. But Brienne knows her father just wants her to settle down and find a nice man to marry. So she just broods in her hotel room with her gorgeous best friend, Jaime Lannister, and whine to him about her father’s attempts at matchmaking. But of course with Jaime, she finds herself caught in situations she thought she’d never find herself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Go To My Own Party

“I can’t do this, Jaime,” Brienne groaned, flopping down to the fluffy hotel mattress, with her pale freckly legs dangling at the side of the bed, not caring about the length of the tight blue dress the family stylist had suggested inching up her thighs. It wasn’t like anyone desired her anyway- much less her attractive best friend, Jaime Lannister who, aside from dating hot models, have seen her in all her naked glory once. She covered her face with her arms to hide her red freckly face. Beside her, she could hear Jaime chuckle. She could imagine him sitting on the bed right next to where she was laying, wearing that black suit with a pastel green shirt inside that brought out the color of his eyes.

“I know dad means well,” she spoke to the ceiling. “But I don’t care about getting hitched with these people. And even if I did, I’m not expecting Prince Charming to just drop to my lap and ask for my hand in marriage. I mean _look_ at me.”

“Well,” Jaime began suggesting. “If you stand under a balcony, I could push one fellow off and voila! Even from 30 stories high, I bet your soft thighs should cushion thei-,” a pristine white pillow landed on Jaime’s face. Brienne was now glaring at him with her big blue eyes.

“Dad knows I hate parties,” she complained, as if she didn’t just hit Jaime with the pillow.

“He hates me more,” he pointed out.

That was true. Selwyn couldn’t believe his daughter was best friends with such a rude man with questionable reputation. In front of Jaime’s face, he puts up a cold politeness due to his Lannister name. When it’s just Selwyn and Brienne though, the man has nothing but insults for Jaime.

“It’s no surprise, is it, Lannister?” she shot back teasingly.

“Shut up, Tarth!” He grabbed the pillow she threw at him earlier and tried to smother her face with it, but Brienne was stronger than him. She managed to not get a face full of the pillow and got up. She tackled him to the bed smothering his face with the pillow instead.

“I yield!” Jaime exclaimed -his voice muffled- and she removed the pillow from his face. “And here I came all the way from Lannisport just so I could be your wingman. You wound me, wench.”

Brienne rolled her eyes, fighting a blush that was crawling at her face. “I didn’t ask you to be my wingman. I _don’t_ need one. I think it would be weird to not invite you to my own birthday party.”

Jaime twisted his face in disgust. He knew that these parties were still about business. He learned well enough from his father. Still, it was his best friend’s birthday party so he didn’t want to talk about that.

“Well, it’s not a grand party without a Lannister. You ought to thank me, Brienne.”

Jaime expected another eye roll but he was surprised to see a small smile from her. It lit up her gorgeous blue eyes like nothing else. He found himself sitting up immediately, but never breaking eye contact.

“Thanks for coming, Jaime.”

Jaime thought of something nice to say but he panicked at the sight of those honest eyes. So all he managed to blurt was, “Someone’s got to keep you away from that bear.”

“Ugh,” Brienne’s ealier relaxed features twisted in disgust. “Dad really went all out this year. He’s _that_ desperate to see me married,” Brienne groaned.

“That bushy red-haired bear trainer seems to be giving you looks,” Jaime nonchalantly pointed out.

“He seemed nice but not my type,” Brienne said firmly, not lingering on that huff Jaime made.

“Oh?” Jaime seemed amused. “Pray, what is your type, Ms. Tarth? Raven-haired and blue-eyed pretty boys?”

She glared daggers at him. He never stopped going on about her crush on Renly Baratheon. She claimed it’s gone now after seeing him make out with Loras Tyrell, but it’s still hilarious to tease her about it. “I’m considering being lesbian or asexual because you men are _impossible_.”

“You’ve put up with me,” Jaime said. “And you said I was impossible.”

Brienne became silent at that. Jaime usually got the last word in their banter.

“So, are you going to be cooped up in here all day or are you going to enjoy your party?” Jaime asked when she got too silent. “Your dad did close off the whole Sapphire Resort just for you.”

Brienne sighed, feeling a little guilty about resorting to losing a bit of their business just so he could accommodate her. “I will eventually but I’m not feeling up to having to shake hands with strangers who are probably just nice to me because of business purposes.”

Jaime understood that feeling. Being rich isn’t all that people dreamed of. You have to put a front all the time and vice versa. That’s why he loved being with Brienne. She was honest and he found that he could be himself around her.

“I hate parties, too,” Jaime said.

“At least you don’t look like you do,” Brienne pointed out.

“Do you want a demonstration?”

“No, thanks.”

“Are you gonna brood in your room all day then?”

“Until someone calls for me yes.”

“As a gentleman, I should accompany you.”

“You’re no gentleman.”

“How do you know that?”

Jaime grunted the last part huskily and it sent a flood of warmth to her face… and down south.

“Y-you’re annoying and rude and you make fun of me,” Brienne stuttered. “You also have no regard for personal space and you borrow my shirts without asking.”

They had become roommates for a few years and Jaime had been very lazy in doing laundry, so he ended up borrowing her shirts.

“But you love me anyway,” Jaime piped.

“Sadly,” she mumbled.

“Is that a confession, wench?”

Brienne sputtered near incoherent protests sending her face in a scarlet color, making her freckles pop and her blue eyes shine more. Jaime couldn’t hold it in anymore and absolutely lost it. He was laughing so hard that he leaned on her arm, then proceeding to drop his head on her lap, lying on his back in the process. It felt like minutes but he needed to breathe so he slowly made himself stop. He found himself staring at Brienne’s mesmerizing sapphire glare.

“Oh look,” Jaime said with such gentleness that surprised both of them. “Your prince charming finally drops on your lap.”

Brienne scrunched her face in confusion. “I don’t-,”

Without a thought, he grabbed her face, pulled her down, and kissed her before letting her speak. Brienne held his wrists -probably in protest- but there wasn’t any indication of pulling away. In fact, she was very eager in returning his kiss. Jaime grinned at that without unlatching his lips from hers.

Brienne broke off first. Her face was bright red, her blue eyes confused, and her plump lips panting.

“Your dad was right,” Jaime huffed. “You did find a boyfriend in this godsdamned party.”

“Who said I was saying yes?” Brienne hummed, staring ahead, and depriving him of her astonishing eyes.

“That kiss was a definite yes.”

“You are terrible at courting.”

Jaime heaved himself up and maintained a healthy distance from her.

“Do you want flowers or chocolates with that?”

“No.”

“Of course you don’t,” Jaime smiled. “You don’t seem the type.”

“What type do you think I am?” Brienne still wasn’t looking at him when she asked this but he could tell she was struggling to keep her composure. Jaime made it a mission to break that composure.

“Oh I don’t know,” he said in a dangerously low voice. “You’re into fencing and medieval weaponry. I bet you’re going to want an engagement sword instead of a ring.” Suddenly, he slowly scooted closer. “I’ll probably have to make do with a bouquet of daggers before the engagement though. Unless…” he trailed off as his lips were next to her ear. “You want to get on with the honeymoon.” And Jaime’s hand was on top of Brienne’s bare thigh, causing the latter to jump, and the former to double over again.

“That wasn’t funny, Jaime.”

Brienne’s cracked voice immediately sent Jaime to stop. He looked at her blue eyes, shining with unshed tears. Guilt immediately hit Jaime in the stomach. He should have known she was still guarded.

“I’m sorry, Brienne.” Jaime tried his best to make himself look and sound humble, knowing Brienne’s tendency to question his sincerity- not that he blames her. “I really, really like you an awful lot. I’d give my right hand if it means I could get your glorious yes.”

“Why me?” she asked oh-so-very-innocently that it made Jaime’s heart melt.

“You’ve put up with my shit and still stuck by me…” he mused. “And that’s just the beginning.”

Brienne just shifted awkwardly, not sure how to take what just happened in this short amount of time. Jaime sensed this and sighed.

“We can take it slow.” Jaime Lannister doesn’t slow down. He was a flurry of movement. He was a storm, a tornado, a hurricane. But for her, he’s willing to make an exception. For Brienne. The eye of his stormy life.

Jaime stood up and offered his arm.

“Let’s get to your party, birthday girl. I wanna show off my new girlfriend to everyone.”

“Who says I’m your girlfriend?” Brienne made herself unreadable and Jaime dropped his arm and pouted. Jaime Lannister _pouted._

“I thought we had an understanding?” Jaime almost whined.

It was Brienne’s turn to laugh now. Her best friend can be such a diva sometimes that if she played it right, she occasionally got the upper hand at their banter. Jaime’s face slowly morphed from disbelief to relief. Brienne stood up and wrapped her arm around his.

“My dad is going to kill you, you know,” she said as she began to take careful steps to the door.

“Worth it,” he replied.

And it would be.

Because Jaime would do anything for Brienne.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a whole day to write this hahahaha. Last night, my dad’s friend took us to a resort. It became the setting of a dream wherein Brienne was forced by Selwyn to attend a party so that she could find herself a boyfriend. Jaime, her best friend was invited to this said party. Brienne and Jaime were seated on the bed of the hotel room and they both didn’t know that they loved each other that way. So, this was born hahahahahaha. There was another scene after that that involved a party, Jaime, Brienne/me (yeah, you read that right... Brienne/Me... because dream logic), an archery range, irritating gossips and insulters and wanting to have angry sex (I’m serious XD) but I think I’ll make that separate if I still have time to write but I didn’t put it here because not feeling it. Apparently this is my 7th oneshot for the past 3 weeks and I’m really surprised at how much I’ve written. I’m kinda proud of myself hahahaha.
> 
> Also, yes, you can still see my disdain for the Torienne ship hinted here hahaha. I should seriously stop reading facebook comments that are outside JB shipper pages because it just fuels my unhealthy hate for this ship. XD
> 
> Reviews please me very much ^_^


End file.
